


Song Swap

by ThePrimeOne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Genderbent Felannie, Genderswap, Mutual Pining, Pining, Supports, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: He knew she was out of his league. She knew he wouldn't leave her thoughts.Gender swapped Felannie, AKA Felix/Annette with Supports.
Relationships: Andrew Faulkner Dominic/Felicity Huguetta Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

The first time he saw her, his heart skipped a beat, staring at her hair that had been tied back into a bun with strands falling over her face. He didn’t realise it at first, but when it hit him that his heart was beating faster than usual and was blatantly staring at her, he tore his gaze away from her.   
  
“Andy? Is something the matter?” a kind voice asked next to him, Andy looking in the voice’s direction, his best friend and older sister figure leaned over, head tilted ever so slightly, curious as to what had gotten him so quiet. He smiled and shook his head.   
  
“Ah, it’s nothing, really Mercie,” Andy reassured her. If Mercedes didn’t believe him, she didn’t make it verbally apparent, but Andy swore there was a strange glint in Mercie’s eyes as she smiles a smile that makes him believe she’s already caught on. And he wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest. Ever since they met at Royal School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad, Mercedes had displayed the surprising trait of being being highly perceptive despite how much of a ditz she was at times. One moment she was wandering out from her dorm room shirtless, another she was recalling the solutions of complex equations and replicating how to perform spells almost to a tee.   
  
Andrew was quite frankly jealous of her natural ability at using magic, so he pushed himself to the level he was currently at, being more than capable of performing magic at the level Mercedes was naturally gifted at and then some. In Andrew’s mind, they had an intense rivalry, being in a constant battle of one-upmanship, but soon discovered it to be one-sided when she invited him to tea on a dime, shocked to find out the poor woman was quite lonely. Ever since then, they’ve only seen each other as friends- as family away from home, a bond that only strengthened with time.  
  
Mercedes hums and looks to the front as Dimitri and his vassal, Dedue walk into the classroom, greeting all their fellow students. As they greet Andy and Mercedes and move to their other classmates, Andy couldn’t help but notice Mercedes’ head move ever so slightly and stop moving, pointed in the direction of the duo that walked in moments earlier; Andy noticing Mercedes’ eyes unmoving when Dimitri walked to another table on his own.   
  
Andy hid the growing smirk on his face with the palm of his mouth. Two could play at that game. Andrew shifts his head to where the crown prince had walked to, watching him greet the occupants before lastly greeting a certain swords-woman with a scowl on her face. The woman rolled her eyes and said something before glancing away from Dimitri, clearly not interested in hearing what he had to say.   
  
Andy flashed her a sympathetic look. She recognised that face. He’d worn it multiple times before whenever someone broached the topic of his father.    
  
_ ‘I’ll find him and bring him home myself’ _ , he often said to himself.   
  
Suddenly, their professor burst into the room, the Blue Lions ready for their first lesson of the long school year ahead. Andy sat up, ready to listen to the lecture their new professor would deliver to them. Spotting the back of Felicity’s head and catching a small glance of the side of her face as she whispered something to Ingrid, Andy turned away and shook his head.   
  
Felicity Huguetta Fraldarius was already far out of his league anyway.  
  
  


* * *

  
Felicity furrowed her brows as she, Sylvain and Ingrid entered the Blue Lions classroom, conversing about the year ahead and Sylvain making raunchy comments about their new professor to the surprise of neither of the young women. Felicity couldn’t help but smirk ever so slightly as Ingrid dragged him into the classroom by the ear, lecturing him about his behavior and how he should do better to show respect to the young woman that had taken up position as their professor so quickly.    
  
The trio stood around a table, being the only ones besides one Ashe Ubert that were in the classroom, who quickly joined them at Ingrid’s insistence. After greetings were exchanged, Sylvain, Ingrid and Ashe conversed like they were old friends. Felicity spaced out as she planned her training regime and her day in general ahead of her. In the corner of her eye, she spotted two somewhat familiar faces, Mercedes von Matriz and Andrew Faulkner Dominic, as she recalls. The two wave the group down with greetings, Felicity using the chance to get a better look at them. She studies the two of them, particularly the redhead, glancing over the features of his face, particularly at his messy, wavy hair and his well defined jawline that wasn’t too defined, but it was just right.   
  
Felicity looked away, confused by her thoughts and sighed in frustration. She knew she needed to focus on the lecture and the day of training ahead, not on the physical features of some classmate she’d seldom interact with outside of the battlefield. Ingrid tapped Felicity’s shoulder, frowning at her childhood friend.    
  
“Something wrong, Felicity?” Ingrid asked her, gaining additional glances from Sylvain and Ashe, who had joined the group a few minutes ago. Felicity huffed with crossed arms.   
  
“No. I’m fine,” she said bluntly and straight to the point. Before Ingrid could follow-up with another question, Dimitri and Dedue walked into the classroom, earning a small groan and an eye roll from Felicity when he greeted the newcomers of Mercedes, Andy and a shocked Ashe with a kind smile on his face.   
  
“Hello Felicity. It’s been quite some time hasn’t it? How have you been?” He politely asked the Fraldarius heir. Felicity frowned at the boy’s poor facade.   
  
“Hmph. Just fine, boar” she sneered looking away from Dimitri, who seemed hurt by her response.    
  
“Felicity, please, why do you…?”   
  
Before Dimitri could finish, their new professor burst into the classroom, the click of her heels and her silent steely demeanour pushing everyone standing to quickly find a seat. Felicity took a seat next to Ingrid and turned to her, asking if she had noticed that their professor wore heels when they had all first met her beforehand. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a certain redhead glance back down into his desk, away from her direction.   
  
Felicity only hummed in reply to Ingrid’s response, one that got tuned out of Felicity’s head. For reasons she could not comprehend, feelings of curiosity rose up within her when Andrew Faulkner Dominic came to mind.   
  
And for the rest of the day, she couldn’t take her mind off of it.   



	2. C Support

C Support  
  


Felicity was in an unusually, if not rare good mood for reasons she could not contemplate. Whatever it was, it had allowed her a clear mind for most of the day, allowing Felicity to swiftly complete more reps of various techniques in a more timely fashion. After being satisfied with her training for the day, she began to wander the grounds, memorising every nook and cranny so she wouldn’t get lost later like a blathering idiot. Walking out of the dining hall and down a set of stairs, Felicity took in the view of the pond, almost flinching when a loud screech emanated from the greenhouse. Marching over quickly to investigate the noise, Felicity knocked on the greenhouse door, quickly pushing it open.  
  
“I’m coming in,” Felicity called out, stopping in her tracks at the sound of a familiar voice and the sight of a redhead classmate (thankfully not Sylvain) crouching next to a small bird as it pecked away at what looked to be a small plate of raw meat came into view. The young boy stood up and started to hum a tune and began to dance, spinning around with a water can, splashing water onto the plants in his little corner of the greenhouse.   
  
“Today’s dinner is steak and then a cake that’s tummy yum...Now it’s time to fill my tummy tum tum!”   
  
Felicity raised an eyebrow at the strange lyrics, and could only assume it was a sign that Andy was hungry. It was certainly not the kind she was used to hearing from all the operas she went to as a child. If anything, they were closer to the ones her late brother Glenn used to sing that came from his late mother when she used to sing him lullabies.   
  
Not that she’d even remember what her mother looked like outside of her portrait. Nor what his brother looked like when his corpse was brought home.   
  
The thoughts quickly slipped her mind when Andy began singing again.   
  
“Oh this mountain of sweets, and treats I long to eats… Oh stacks of cakes and crumbs and yums…!”   
  
‘His voice is nice on the ears at least. Nice footwork too,’ Felicity thought to herself as she pulled herself to the opposite end of the greenhouse. ‘Hm… he’s shorter than me too. Never realised that…’   
  
Doing a slow spin, Andy stopped on a dime and reached down to the ground to pet the small bird as it cheerfully caressed its head into Andy’s finger. “Aw, you’re a good boy aren’t you? Yes you are! I wonder what I should name you…?” Andy smile brightly with a giggle after the bird replied with a screech that pulled Felicity’s lips up ever so slightly. She quickly caught herself and suppressed her body’s desperate need to smile.   
  
“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Felicity finally spoke up, clearing her throat. Andy gasped and stood straight up on her feet, while the bird jumped back and retreated from the plate, scurrying past both Andy and Felicity, flapping its wings and screeching loudly as it dashed out of the building.   
  
“Ah, no, no, no wait!” Andy panicked, calling out to the bird in vain. When it disappeared entirely, Andy’s stomach dropped, his face falling into a deep frown.   
  
“Felicity,” Andy awkwardly spoke up, clearing his throat. “You… you weren’t listening were you?” he asked, hoping in the slight chance that she didn’t hear nor see him doing his silly little songs and dances.   
  
“I heard enough to know that you’re hungry,” Felicity replied, her tone of voice unusually soft for someone like Felicity, though neither of them took notice.   
  
“No!” Andy exclaimed. “I mean… well, yes,” he immediately said afterwards. “Tell me you didn’t see the dance at least…?”   
  
“You have nice footwork,” Felicity genuinely complemented Andy, setting off alarm bells in his head. “Go and get something to eat. I can finish up watering the plants from here.”   
  
Andy wemt deathly silent, blankly stared into Felicity’s eyes, his icy gaze making her slightly uncomfortable. Somehow. Felicity grew silent, waiting for Andy to speak.   
  
“YOU’RE EVIL FELICITY!” Andy exclaimed, Felicity surprised at the tone of his sudden outburst, though not showing it on her face.   
  
“And you’re shouting,” the swordswoman frowned, crossing her arms, stumped that she was being yelled at for doing nothing wrong at all, even after giving Andy a complement where credit was due.   
  
“You can’t just spy on people without even saying anything while they’re singing and dancing! It’s not right!” Andy groaned, hiding his hands in his face. “Plus you scared the poor baby Falcon away too!”   
  
“I actually DID call out I was coming in. It’s not my fault you didn’t hear,” Felicity explained, her tone of voice remaining unchanged from before.   
  
“Well, you need to speak louder then! Ugh, this is so embarrassing…” Andy sighed. “And of course I was singing some silly food song I made up. I should’ve been singing about… bears! Or swamp beasties!” Andy exclaimed, his tone shifted from embarrassment to irritation. “Don’t even get me started on the baby falcon too, now who knows where the poor baby is gone!” Andy threw his hands into the air in anguish, evidently annoyed at her sudden intrusion.   
  
“I didn’t realise there were songs about bears, and swamp beasties,” Felicity blinked, rubbing her chin. “That food song seemed close to your heart though. Your stomach is far from your heart after all,” Felicity explained herself. “And besides, I’m sure the falcon will find its way back to its nest. They’re strong animals, even as young babies, so he’ll be okay,” Felicity tried to reassure him.   
  
Andy grit his teeth and stormed past Felicity. “Oh the audacity…! You are the WORST! I hate you!” fumed Andy, slamming the greenhouse door with a loud crash, and off to search for the runaway baby falcon.   
  
“Huh. What was that about?” Felicity asked to no one in particular, the frown on his face turning from one of confusion to a sad frown, looking down at the ground. “I better water these plants then. Wouldn’t them to get thirsty or they might singing too…” she trailed off, grabbing the watering can and splashing water over the plants Andy had yet to cover.   
  
She wondered if the flower’s voices would sound like Andy’s own. As the thought occurred to her, his singsong voice and the last words he left her with rang through her head over and over again in constant conflict with one another..   
  
Felicity sighed as an unfamiliar blanket of sadness wrapped around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you there's actual original content to be had. This mostly derivative C support is set up for the new stuff.
> 
> Stay tuned for more!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be supports next chapter, starting with a C support, B, A, and finally the A+ support. A few things will be changed so that it leads in for some actual original content instead of being entire retreads of their original counterpart's supports.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the ride!


End file.
